


Descent into Temptation

by Lyricblake1, Slone_Envy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazing, Amazon Tribes, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Claiming, Crime Fighting, Dominance, Erotica, Evil, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fight Sex, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fucking, Fucking Machines, Goddesses, Group Sex, Heavy Petting, Hunters & Hunting, If you only read one work by me, Killing, Licking, Lies, Long Hair, Lust, Mates, Military, Military Background, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Taste, Triple Penetration, Triplets, True Mates, Wolf Sex, Wolf Shifters, Wolfed Out Sex, tribes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricblake1/pseuds/Lyricblake1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Envy/pseuds/Slone_Envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yara is a only child to a warrior mother, and a member of an Amazon tribe. Trey, Tony, and Travis are triplet's from a small town in Texas. Follow along as they all meet under extreme circumstances, and learn that they are more than strangers in passing. Wolves, betrayal, lies and fate will collide in this story of love found in the most unlikely places!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                             

 

Amazon rain forest, July 25th, 2014

"Fuck it's hot...what I wouldn't give for a cold beer, and a pool of ice cold water" Tony gripes from his spot in the man made watch tower in the tree above Trey's head. His brother had been bitching since he woke, and he couldn't find his steely calm that normally surrounded him. The months in the rain forest had begun taking it's toll on him and his brothers. They'd gone from the fun loving triplets, to the ornery mercenaries that they were now known as. Twenty four years of fun, calmness, and joy had been washed away with the rains in the Amazon rain forest, and Trey was finding it hard to keep hold of that part of himself. He often wondered if he even wanted that part of himself back. "Why don't you shut the fuck up, climb down here and help us break down camp asshole!"

He heard snickering as Travis came out of his tent, duffle bag on his shoulder, and his face covered in the camo face paint that they were running low on. Grunting, he stalked past him, and into his own tent. Their rations were dwindling, and he didn't think they would have a chance to get more. They'd traveled deep into the Amazon, and the chances of them finding anyone they could trade with dwindled with each un-forsaking mile they went. Gathering his own gear, he made quick work of packing his things, till he heard a twig break in the distance. Halting all movement, he slowed his breathing, and let his hearing sharpen. As a wolf, they didn't fear much, but when you were in a foreign country, with little to aid you, you tended to be cautious.

Going down to his knees, Trey listened, he heard his brothers heartbeat, he heard the howl of a monkey in the distance, but nothing else. Linking with Tony, he asks. 'Can you spot anything?' He knew his brothers heard it too, because they both had fallen silent. 'Not a damn thing, but the surrounding chatter of critters is gone' They had a feeling that they'd been stalked the last three nights, and each night they made camp, they kept their senses up and alert. If there was a tribe following them, wolves aside, the brothers wouldn't sense them. These were people that lived here on purpose, they went undetected, and could stay that way as long as they wished it so. Lifting his head, he sniffed the air, trying to see if he could pick up on a scent that didn't belong.

It wasn't till the chatter of the forest around them picked back up, that Trey slipped from his tent. "Whatever it was, it's gone now!" Tony dropped down in front of him, and wiped the sweat from his face. "I couldn't see shit, or pick up a scent. Maybe it was just one of the critters that are always around!" Travis stepped from behind a large tree, and shook his head "It wasn't a critter, I felt eyes on me" He had a look of pure wonderment as he gazed into the thick foliage surrounding them. If there was something, or someone stalking them, and they couldn't detect them, then their mission had just gotten that much worse.

Trying to brush off the ominous feeling, Trey stuck out his hand to Travis, and wiggled his fingers. "Paint, and next time, take it easy, we are simply trying not to stand out, not blend the fuck in completely" They had no reason to fear for their safety, seeing as all three would be able to shift into a large wolf at a moments notice, they however didn't want to attract attention, and delay their mission. Since they had taken the job from York industries to locate a supposed lost tribe of Amazon women, they'd been making good time. They had a deadline to meet, and Trey would be damned if he let them miss it, and lose the ten thousand dollar bonus.

They needed every dime they would earn if they found proof that the tribe existed, and when they did, their mother would be able to retire, and they would buy their family farm back from the bank. Growing up on Walsh farm had been awesome for the three boys. From their chores, to their pranks, it was all they knew up until they turned eighteen, and enlisted into the Army. Their father had been a soldier, and the boys had it ingrained into them at a young age that they too would join. They would join, serve their time, then they would take over the family farm. They did two of those things, and all they needed now was the money from this mission to complete the third.

When their father passed away, the boys had just finished their stay in Afghanistan, and had been headed home when the news came through to them. So what should have been an exciting homecoming, turned into a somber event, with it ending with their fathers burial. Trey had taken the loss to hard, and turned to drinking, where Tony and Travis had each found their own outlet for their pain. The only thing that had been the same for them was the need to share their women. When Trey wasn't shitfaced, and Travis wasn't in the gym, and Tony wasn't shifted and running, the three would hit a bar or club, and find a toy to share. Their mother had taught them to share, and they had taken that to heart.

It wasn't till one of the females they had picked up gave them a number, and an offer for twenty thousand dollars that they had slipped from their grieving, and decided that it was time to get number four on their list done. With the promise of that much money, they boys would be able to buy their family farm, and their mother, a ER Nurse would be able to retire. That in itself was reason for them to take the job. The job that soon turned into a mission for the three Walsh boys. So now, they had seventy two hours left, to reach the location suspected to house a tribe of women that were thought to be more than human. As born shifters, the boys didn't scoff at much, but when the father of their one night stand filled them in on why he wanted the women, they had all laughed.

It wasn't a secret that other beings lived, hell, half of Brownsville Texas was some sort of shifter or another. The Walsh family were wolves, theirs being the largest known pack at one time, now down to the three triplets, and their mother. However, when the man proclaimed that the women of this supposed tribe held the gift of eternal life in their blood, the boys grew doubtful.

Yara was standing on the limb of a tree, watching the three males as they packed their things up, and headed out yet again. She'd been sent out to scout them, and learn why they were in the rain forest. It was rumored through the surrounding tribes that there were three humans seeking to find the lost tribe of the Desano. That wasn't acceptable, and wouldn't happen, and Yara was the one to stop them. As the youngest of their tribe, she was not only being trusted with the task of protecting her tribe, but tested on her loyalty to the Goddess Athena. She wouldn't let her people down, so that meant that these three men would soon meet their demise. As she dropped down, her bare foot landed on a twig, and all motion around her stopped. She quickly cloaked herself in the surrounding foliage, holding her breath, and slowing her heart.

She never made mistakes like that, and if her mother had been with her, she'd have lashed her, and told her she was weak. Yara never understood her mother's hatred, and it wasn't till she heard her cousin Kena speaking that she found out why. "She is a child of rape, her mother had been fishing when two hunter found her, she'd tried to seduce them, but they had shot her with a tranquilizer dart, and took her. She killed one, but one got away. He can be noticed as her attacker because Trina the great took his eye" Yara had paled when she heard the story, and wondered why she hadn't been killed after she'd been born. Though their kind often ventured out to seduce men for their seed, her mother had never done so. Yara was the only one of the tribe without a sister. Some had many, others only one, but she was an only child.

She soon believed that that was why her mother hated her, because she was a product of forced conception. Trina the great was a straight up warrior, and wouldn't have wanted the burden of a child, she'd have wanted to fight, and provide for the tribe, but for nine months, she'd been able to do little of that. Coming back to the present when the males all began to move about and talk once more, Yara caught the scent of animal, though there were none surrounding her. Perplexed by this scent, and drawn to it at the same time, she decide that she would follow them for a while longer, before taking their lives. It wasn't in her tribes nature to kill innocent's, however, when one was after their secrets, they stopped being innocent, and became the enemy.

They had the power to seduce men, take their memories of their encounters, and gladly did so after they had what they needed, but when one wasn't in the position to seduce one male, let alone three, she was left with only one course of action. They needed to die, and she would kill them. Draping her bow over her shoulder, her quiver of arrows at her thigh shifted as her sweat coated skin rubbed together. She'd been away from her tribe for three days, and was eager to return.

She had needs that she needed met, and that couldn't happen here alone in the middle of the Amazon. Just thinking about the needs she had, her hand fluttered to her neck, and then down to her aching breasts. She was two days away from her needing, and would need to find release soon. If she didn't, the life force that her tribe held would seep from between her thighs. As a Desano, they had to orgasm at least once a month if they wanted to stave off the loss of blood. If one didn't do this, then they would slowly die, as their life source spilled from them.

Yara had seen only one of her tribe sisters fail to reach her release, and she didn't last a day. Shivering at the memory, Yara moved her hand from her body, and began to follow the males. They'd begun to grow more angry as they moved deeper into the forest, and she wasn't sure why. She'd heard stories as a girl of how civilized humans needed to be surrounded by creature comforts. Something called television being the main one. They were said to be greedy creatures, and though some could be beautiful and lustful, others were belligerent, and disgusting.

She prayed she never met one of the latter, though she often fantasized of meeting one of the former. She knew that she wasn't like her sisters, they often sought comfort with each other, and that was when the need wasn't upon them. They had often paired off when they were in classes, sneaking off to find release in the brush surrounding the training field. Yara wasn't one of them though, she couldn't find her release from simple petting or licking. She often needed to be penetrated to even grow wet. Her best friend Nia was all too happy to oblige her when her cycle hit, often using one of the dull rounded swords they used to practice combat.

Feeling a wave of wetness soak her mound, she bit her lip to hold in the moan. She needed to end this game of track the humans, and return before her need became too strong. Just as she was about to grab her bow, she heard a low growl. Turning her head, she locked her sights on a towering black wolf. Not believing her eyes, Yara faltered in her steps, and fell back onto the mossy damp ground. She heard a distinct snap as her bow broke in two. Thrusting her hand into the quiver, she snatched up a arrow, and held it out at arms length. If she couldn't defend herself, and get away from this towering beast, then she'd fail in her test, and be cast out of her tribe.

Not only was that more terrifying than the beast before her, it was unacceptable. She was an Amazon, and she wouldn't die to the likes of a four legged beast. Just as she was about to scramble to her feet, Yara heard more twigs breaking, and let her gaze slide from the threat before her, only to see two more massive beasts. One was white as the snow that never fell in her home lands, and the other was a red wolf. All had stunningly blue eyes, and a sense of intelligence in their gaze. She'd heard tales of men who transformed into beasts, and it seemed from the lack of the humans she'd been tracking, that that was true. Fear like nothing she ever felt surged through her, but was soon followed by a rush of wanting and need. If the stories were true, then her wish of finding the lustful and beautiful humans she'd heard tale about had just been fulfilled. Yara was in trouble, and her only hope of surviving was to seduce these three, and then take their lives. If not, then she not only failed her tribe, but the Goddess Athena as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was about to break down his tent when he caught the undeniable scent of a woman's arousal. That did two things to him, it made him hard as stone, and it pissed him off. That meant someone was in fact following them, and that she was close enough for him to smell her need. As a wolf, he had heightened senses of smell, hearing and sight. As a man, he knew when a woman needed a good thorough fucking, and from the scent of the one stalking them, she needed to be dicked down good and hard. He knew the moment his brothers caught her scent, because a steady low growl surrounded them.

Trey hadn't been thinking of anything other than completing their mission, and getting his county ass back home. Sex hadn't been on his mind till the wind blew, bringing with it, the scent of need, or yearning, of a female that was ready to be claimed. His wolf let out a ominous howl when Travis began stripping down, and the urge to throttle his brother overwhelmed him. They had never had a problem sharing, so why the sudden claim to someone they hadn't seen yet? He didn't understand, and though his human half said he needed to understand, his wolf demanded he reach her first.

Travis had just finished telling them that whoever was following them was good enough not to get caught, when his entire world changed with the changing of the wind. First it was all cloying rain forest, then he was breathing in the most exotic scent he'd ever smelled. Many things came into his mind with that Orchid and Lily scent, but the strangest was the claim of possession that rang out in his head, followed by his wolfs snarls. He'd never felt such a need to protect, and keep something as he did now, and wasn't sure he was ready to start now. There was nothing for him and his brothers in the Amazon, so what could be causing this behavior? He asked himself, even as he stripped from his clothes, and began to shift, he let the questions, and claims bounce around his brain till he was no longer human.

Together the brothers ran off, seeking the woman. She was the source of the scent, and theirs. Trey heard both Tony and Travis's claim, he knew they would all feel that way, because he too let out a snarling claim to her. They didn't even know what she looked like, yet they knew undoubtedly that she was theirs. Was she a native to the Amazon? One of the many tribes women? What were the chances that they would find the one female in the world that could shatter they sense, and need to share? He didn't like it, and knew above all else, that he would have to think clearly when it came to this mystery female. They knew that there were those out there who could wield magic, this could all just be a ruse to detain them, and keep them from finding their proof, and returning home. Hell, for all they knew, it could be one of those so called Desano females.

Trey got to her first, watching as she scrambled back trying to find a weapon. He bared his fangs, and took a step closer. She was tiny, and absolutely beautiful. Shiny black hair that fell to about her shoulder blades, tiny waist, and perfect perky breasts, being held behind an animal hide wrap. Instantly he was hit with visions of her beneath him, head thrashing side to side as she cried out her release. A shiver worked it's way through his large body, and he took another step closer just as Tony and Travis approached from the right. The small female let out a strangled cry, then the air around them filled with another wave of her needy scent.

Travis couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at their stalker. Not only was she tiny, but she was breathtakingly beautiful. His body grew tense as he seen Trey move closer to her, and he heard the growl slip from Tony as he too noticed the movement. Trey would try to claim her as his, then they would all end up fighting for that right, and she would take off. Before he could stop himself, Travis shifted back to his human form, and took a tentative step closer. "Trey, you will kill her, maybe we should find out why she was following us before we take her life" Tony let out a yip, then shifted along side Travis. "Maybe we can have some fun with her, she is obviously far from home, and she hasn't tried to kill us yet, she'd just a peeping tommett"

He couldn't believe his brothers. They had both shifted, leaving him as the only one with sense enough to stay alert to their surroundings, and watch for any dangers. They both thought they'd get her first, but she was his. Trey wouldn't let them have her, this was the one time they wouldn't share a female. Shifting, he glared at them both. "Nobody is killing her, she is coming with us, then I am bringing her home. She's my mate" With those words leaving his lips, he thought his brothers would step down, but they both bared their now elongated fangs, and stepped closer. "Afraid that's where you are wrong brother, she's my mate, I scented her, I felt the pull, it was just like Poppa used to describe when he met Momma"

Why had they both behaved as if they wanted her to be killed then? He didn't understand, and would have taken the time to think about it, but the little female jumped to her feet, and took off running in the opposite direction of him and his brothers. "Great, you let my mate get away" Travis moaned. All three of them thought she was their mate? That was impossible, and unheard of. There wasn't a single case of a wolf having to share his mate. Though the Walsh boy's hadn't ever known a set of triplet wolves before either. Deciding they needed to catch her before they got any answers, he turned and started after her. They would catch her, and they would then get their answers.

Yara had never been so turned on in her life then when she took in the sight of three gloriously naked men before her. She'd heard tales of how well endowed they could be, but the three she'd seen made her mouth water, and her sex clench with longing. She'd thought the large black wolf would maul her, and leave her for dead. Then the others had shown up, behaving as if she was their prey, and the male was closing in on their catch. She didn't understand what they were saying at first, then she began to understand it as the language that the tourists use when they would come to hunt. She'd learned a little of their language, but not enough to comprehend what they were saying.

The white one had shifted first, speaking to the black wolf, only to be joined with the tight, hard body of the red wolf. It was the black wolf who shifted last, and gave her the chance to run away from them. She'd planned on getting as far away from them as possible, then when they made camp again, she would return, and end their little excursion. Putting all her speed into her run, Yara cleared fallen tree, and risked a glance behind herself as she continued running. They were once more in their wolf forms, and they were closing in on her faster than she'd thought possible. She was an Amazon, they had speed like a cheetah, and cunning like a lion, they could flee from any threat.

Yet Yara found herself slowing. What was it about them that made her forget who and what she was? She shouldn't want them to catch her, she should be trying to get away, and hide till she could kill them. That was what her brain told her she should be doing, but her body was telling her another thing. So caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to see the whole in the ground before her, and she stepped right into it, successfully twisting her ankle. Going down, Yara let out a cry, as the pain wound its way up her leg. It was surely broken, and this far away from home, she wouldn't survive. The rain forest was a vicious place, and only the strong survived. She'd now rendered herself weak with the fall, and damage to her body. She was as sure as dead now.

Grabbing her ankle, she slams her eyes closed. They would be upon her in moments, and she didn't want them to see her cry. She'd seen a soft look in the red ones eyes while the white wolf and black wolf had spoken. He'd looked at her as her Aunt looked at her lover Nell. It was an emotion Yara hadn't felt yet, one she never thought she would. It was with a wanting that his eyes had roamed her body. Perhaps she could get him to care for her enough to mend her ankle, then she would simply direct them in another direction, and allow them to live. Her sisters wouldn't fault her for not killing the men if they weren't a threat right?

"She's over here" Yara heard a deep voice speak over her, and she cracked open an eye. There, right in her face, was the man's sex organ. The one that her tribe said held the seed that they had often ventured off to collect. How did they get it? Was it like milking a snake? She'd learned how to do that when she'd been taught to use her bow and arrows, needing the venom for the arrows tips. Would she simply press on the tip till the seed oozed out? Opening her eyes fully, she reached out, and touched the large object protruding like a third leg. When the male gripped her wrist, she hissed at him, and jumped to her feet. Already having forgotten about the pain in her ankle, she cried out, and fell to the ground once more.

Just as she was about to search for another form of a weapon, she heard the other two charge into the small clearing. The one she'd touched was the white wolf. She knew that because the ones who approached her had different colored hair. She hadn't noticed that before. Each male's wolf was the color of their hair. The one with midnight colored hair approached with a seething rage pouring off of him. "What did you do to her?" The white haired male lifted his hands. "Hey man, she touched my cock, I didn't do shit to her. She fell in that hole over there and fucked up her ankle" The red haired male approached the hole, and whistled. "If she fell into that while running, her ankle is most likely broken"

The black haired one knelt before her, and tilted his head. It was a very dog like move, and she found herself smiling at him. All three men hissed in breathes. "She'd fucking beautiful" Cocking her head to them, she tried to remember her English lessons. "I am Yara..." They all stopped breathing, and then their members in their loins began to grow larger right before her eyes. Her own eyes widening at the sight, she licked her lips. "Oh fuck baby do that again" She looked to the red haired one who spoke, and blinked at him. "I don't think she understands what we say" The black haired one growled. "Well, she'd certainly curious of our cock's, who are we to deny her that knowledge!"

The first drop hit her on the leg, then it seemed the sky opened up, and the three males moaned and closed in on her. "It's going to be too hard to travel with her in this rain, and we can't leave her here..she'd die by the morning" The black haired one glared down at her, then bent and lifted her into his arms. Her entire body tensed, expecting him to hurt her. Instead, he turned and headed back to the area where they had found her. She understood one word they kept saying, and the urgency of which they were now walking told her that they understood how dangerous the forest was when it rained. They'd need shelter, and they had that back where their things were strewn about the ground. Soon she'd be inside one of those little hut like things, she just wondered which male would be taking care of her. 'Would all three do it?' She could only hope..


	3. Chapter 3

She felt as soft as silk in his arms as he stalked back to their camp. He couldn’t wrap his mind around her being the one that had been stalking them. She was tiny, and seemingly so fragile that it just didn’t fit. Looking down at her, he took in the bee stung lips, and licked his own. What would it feel like to kiss her? Would she let him? They needed to find out why she was following them, what she planned to do with them. Tony had taken her broken bow, and collected her arrow quiver as well before they took off after her. Was she a hunter? Or just a little girl out exploring the rainforest?

He heard his brothers as they flanked him. “Look at her body, there isn’t any sign of her being starved or neglected. Her skin is flawless, and sunkissed” He glanced down, looking at her, and agreed. She was flawless, and sunkissed, she was fucking perfect. A ten out of ten in his eyes. “She said her name was Yara, did you hear how angelic she sounded bro?” Travis groaned and cut his eyes to the female. “She can fucking talk to me all night if she wants, this is one female who I won’t complain of talking too much man” His brothers were idiots, but he had thought the same thing. He wanted to hear her say his name, as she looked into his eyes when he slid into her tight little sheath.

His cock jerked against her hip as he imagined how tight and hot she’d be. She must have felt it, because her large doe eyes found his face, then looked down to where the head of his cock was nestled between their bodies. Offering her an unapologetic smirk, she bit her lip, making him moan out loud. “Maybe I should carry her for a while Trey!” Tony spoke from directly beside him, and he cut his eyes to his brother. “Maybe you and Travis should run ahead and set up the tents together. We need to question her, and get out of the rain”

Travis and Tony glared at him, then looked to each other, before taking off at a light jog. They’d have the tents combined as they were meant to be by the time he reached them. Then they would have more room to question her together, instead of using one smaller tent, and taking turns, or moving her around. The rain would make having a fire at night an impossibility, but their body warmth would make up for it if they all slept together under one tent. He hadn’t been paying attention to much other than avoiding fallen trees, and snakes when her hand caressed his chest. Looking down, her hand jerked back, and she mumbled something under her breath that he didn’t understand. “What was that Yara?” Her eyes widened at him, and he sighed. “Need to find a way to communicate little one!” 

Tony was the first to reach the camp when he and Travis left Trey, and he set his sights on connecting the tents. They would make a three roomed family sized tent when connected, and they would all have access to each other this way. When separated, they would be large enough to comfortably sleep three people, but together, it would be a small tent type apartment. It was perfect to question her, and keep them all out of the elements. By the time he’d connected his tent to Trey’s, Travis was sliding his over to the other side. “You think he’s talking to her right now?” There was a layer of jealousy in Travis’s question that had Tony standing straight and looking at him. “Not sure, but it’s not talking I’m worried about. If she wasn’t hurt, I’d have snatched her out of his fucking arms”

Travis let out a low warning growl, and stalked closer to him. “Why would you take her? She’d my mate asshole!” Baring his fangs, Tony was about to lung himself at his brother when they heard Trey approach. Stopping in the middle of the clearing, he glared at them “Finish with the other tent, and lets get out of the rain” Watching as he ducked into the center tent, Tony started for the tent also, as Travis headed to finish connecting his tent to the cluster. As soon as he ducked inside, he was hit with the sweetest scent ever, and had to bite back a groan. The scent of Orchid and Lily filled the dome like area, and when he turned his head, he knew why. Yara was sitting on the blanket, and braiding her hair. With each movement of her black locks, the tent filled with that succulent scent.

Tieing the last string, Travis stalked into the tent, and dropped his large frame onto the ground. They’d have to pull out the sleeping bags later, but for now, the blankets they’d used were spread out over the floor of the tent. He looked from Trey to Tony, then finally let his eyes land on their captive. She made his heart speed up, and his mouth go dry. His wolf howled that she was theirs, and the need to pull her into his arms was almost too strong to deny. “So, what now?” He looked to Trey, and seen his brother shrug. Neither had any idea what language she spoke, but she had to have spoken some English, because she had told them her name. Licking his dry lips, he ran his hand through his wet hair, and looked back to her. “My name is Travis!” Deciding introductions were the best start, Tony and Trey followed suit. “I’m Tony” “My name is Trey” She looked from one to the other, and he suddenly realized that they all were still naked. He’d forgotten, and hadn’t thought to put on clothes, he’d just wanted to get into the tent where she was.

When her eyes lowered to his crotch, her cheeks turned a delicious shade of red, and his cock jerked in response. This was the second time her eyes landed on his cock, and he just smiled. “Maybe we should name our cocks, she seems more interested in those than she is in us” Tony snorted, and shook out his red hair. “She can come talk to mine right now, he’s down for that, and she can name him whatever she wants” Trey glowered at them, and tossed blankets to them. “Cover up, maybe she will talk more when she doesn’t have three cocks jumping and distracting her” He draped one over his own lap, then turned to her. “Who are you? Why were you following us?”

 

Yara wanted to pout when the males covered their bodies. She’d been memorizing their bodies, because when this was all said and done, she’d use those memories to get herself to release. It was amazing that they hadn’t touched her, and part of her was grateful for that, but another part of her was saddened. She’d heard that men often took what they wanted, and didn’t care what the female thought. Perhaps she wasn’t what they would find attractive. She’d always been the smallest of her tribe, and weaker as well. Some said it was because she wasn’t wanted, so her own desire to thrive hadn’t existed as an infant. Like when the wild dogs had puppies, she was the runt, and only her cunning had kept her alive. Thinking back to the walk back to their camp, she recalled how the black haired one’s member had jerked against her hip. How soft and hard it had been. How was that possible? Though it was like stone, the skin was like the softest of pelts against her skin.

One of the males moaned, and she lifted her eyes to see them all adjusting themselves beneath their covers. She smelled herself in the enclosure, and wondered if they had too. She’d be emitting the scent of her need for another two days, but on the third, it wouldn’t be the diluted scent that now surrounded them. It would be more potent, designed to attract the opposite sex, and aid them in collecting the seed for reproduction. It wasn’t till the three began to speak, that she tore her eyes away from their lower bodies, and tried to make sense of what they were saying. “Non intelligitis” She whispered as they looked at her expectantly. She had very little use to speak the language of the tourists, and now was kicking herself in the ass for not paying attention more. “What was that? Latin?” The white haired one asked, and she nodded. Not because she understood his question, but because she heard Latin.

Her tribe spoke Latin, because it was often not spoken by others, and gave them the upper hand when in battle. One couldn’t know your next move, even if shouted across the battlefield, because they didn’t speak your language. When they all looked at one another, they looked defeated. As the one that was supposed to end them, she should have felt joy that they didn’t understand her, that they were sad. Instead, she felt a twinge of sadness herself.’What is wrong with you Yara, they are the enemy. Why should you care that they are sad?’ As soon as the question was thought, she knew why. They’d taken her back to their camp, would mend her ankle, and then they would take care of her till she was healed. She didn’t know how she knew that, she just did.

As they began to speak again, she heard the red haired one speak the second language of the tourists, and she got to her knees, and clapped her hands. “Spanish loqueris?” He turned to her, and asked “Usted habla espanol?”Nodding her head, she smiled at him “Si!” Just like that, the sadness she’d felt coming off of them moments ago, was replaced with happiness. How could a simple ability to speak to her could make them happy, she didn’t understand. However, she felt a flutter in her belly when they all turned their smiles on her. “Mi nombre es Travis, y estos son mis hermanos Trey y Tony”She said their names in her head twice before speaking them out loud. “Travis, Trey, y Tony?”

Again their smiles made her stomach flip, and her heart speed up. They were so handsome, that they made her question her tribes dislike for men. Evidently they were needed to bare children, but they didn’t want them in their lives? Sitting on her bottom again, her ankle shifts, and she gasps, grabbing it, and rubbing. Like a well oiled machine, the three men moved in on her at once. The black haired one Trey took her leg in his hands, and forced her hands away, while the white haired one Travis pulled out a small box from the corner of the enclosure, resting his hand on her foot as he opened it. The red haired one Tony scooted closer to her, and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. At the moment that they all had their hands on her, everything seemed to slow to a snails pace. She wanted more then their hands on her. She wanted their mouths, and breaths fanning across her skin.

Closing her eyes, she let out a moan, and all movement stopped. Afraid she did something to offend them, she opened one eye as she had done when she fell, and see three sets of lustful blue eyes locked onto her body. She wanted to ask them to kiss her, to touch her, but she thought they would push her away. Nobody wanted her, and she knew that. Why she let herself play in this little fantasy where the three before her would, only set herself up for pain. Tony, the one with his hand on her shoulder spoke to his brothers in their language, and she felt the heat of his breath fan across her skin. “Fuck I wanna kiss her breathless” She knew one word he spoke, and licked her lips. “Trey, Travis, y Tony besame?” There, she asked. She wouldn’t say she didn’t try to have an adventure while on her mission to deter them from finding her tribe.

Trey released her leg, and leaned in closer. “Kiss you isn’t all I want little one!” His eyes roamed her body, and she let out a breathy moan. Unsure what to do with herself, she laid back against Tony, and let the hide covering her breasts fall away with the pull of one string. Their collective gasp spurred one of her own, as their blankets all fell away, exposing their glorious manhoods. “Besame!” Travis, the last one to speak leaned closer, and smiled at her “Oh yea baby, we will kiss you” She didn’t have time to think when her legs were jerked, and she was suddenly laying beneath the large white haired male. His lips like a hot brand on her neck as he sampled her skin. The fire didn’t stop there, as Tony’s hands cupped her breasts, and squeezed them, like he was trying to get something out of her sensitive tips. What stroked the fire they caused in her belly to grow into an inferno, was when the lips of Trey, found her skin. He was kissing, and licking as his brothers kissed and touched her as well.

They were everywhere, and it seemed like there wasn’t a piece of skin that they weren’t touching. The sounds of breathing grew, and her body responded to them like they were made for her pleasure only. Tilting her head back, she sought the lips of Tony, and he crushed his to hers, swallowing her moan as Travis closed his mouth around her nipple. With his large arms boxing her in, and Tony’s braced over her head, she felt like she was drowning in them. Trey had disappeared, then made his reappearance when his tongue slid over her mound over her under-cloth. Arching her back, her breasts are shoved into Travis’s mouth, and Tony snakes his tongue into her mouth following the gasp. She was surrounded by heat, and masculine scents, and knew that she wouldn’t ever want to come up for air. When she hears a tearing sound, she feels her bottom jerk. She was just about to protest when she felt the heat of a mouth over her mound. “Fuck she’s beautiful….her pussy smells so fucking good”


	4. Chapter 4

Yara gasped when she felt Trey’s breath fan across her mound. She’d tried oral sex with Nia, that had been a terrible experience. Fear and need wared within her as a tongue slid up her folds, making her moan out, and Trey growl. This was nothing like when her best friend had tried to bring her release this way. Already she could feel her blood rushing to her clit, and her legs trembling with the need to release. “She tastes even better then she smells” She wanted to move, to get away from them, but when she tried, her body didn’t agree. If she let them, would they take her like the man who took her mother? Would they take what wasn’t theirs? Just as she was about to panic, Tony lifts his mouth from hers, and looks into her eyes ”Respira, y solo sentir lo que esta haciendo a usted bebe” Breathe and just feel...that was what he said, and instantly, her body obeyed his command. Though it was spoken with a soft, calming tone, her body and mind took it for what it was. A command, to take and enjoy what was happening to her.

 

Nodding her head, he offers her a devilish smile, that made her toes curl and her heart beat faster. She couldn’t even describe the feeling she got in her belly. The fluttering and flipping her stomach was doing made her grateful that she hadn’t eaten anything. Feeling a hand on her exposed breasts, she looks down and sees Travis grinning as he flicks her nipple with one hand, and lifts her other breast to his mouth with his other hand. Holding her breath, she watches as he lowers his head once again, and sucks her hard nipple into his mouth. Unable to stop her reaction, she arched up off the blanket, and thrust her hand into his hair. The chuckle that fills the tent makes her smile too. What was it that had her lost to them? Why could she not break away, and do what she was supposed to do?

 

“I think she liked that Bro” Tony says to his brother, and she looks back at him. Licking her lips, she stares at his mouth, wanting to taste him again. “Oh, I will be using that mouth again baby, don’t you worry!” He gets to his knees, and his manhood bobs before her face. The swollen red tip looking like a ripe plum beckons her as it weeps a milky looking juice. Licking her lips again, he nods his head. “Chupar mi pene bebe” She wanted to suck him, and he wanted that too. She lifted her head, looking down to the white hair at her breasts, and the black hair at her mound. She couldn’t breath, the sensations so strong, she couldn’t tell where they ended and she began. Letting her tongue catch the drop of juice at the tip of his manhood, she moaned when the flavor exploded on her tongue. Salty, and sweet at the same time.

 

Hands grip her hair, and she hisses at him. His red hair was messy giving him a wild look that made her even hotter. Licking him again, he moaned and closed his eyes. His hips pushed forward, bringing his manhood closer to her mouth. “Abierta” She opened her mouth, wondering if he intended to insert the entire thing into her mouth. Surely it wouldn’t fit, it was almost as long as one of her arrows, but as thick as her wrist. Panic flooded her system again, and he moved the hand on his hip to her cheek. The touch instantly calmed her, and she relaxed in his hold. As he slid his member into her mouth, she felt the soft skin caress her tongue, and swirled it around the hardened object in her mouth. It was both hard as stone, but soft as feathers. To say it was gross would be a lie. She loved the contradiction of the thing in her mouth. Loved how he moaned and growled when she moved her mouth or tongue over it. “Yea baby, suck my cock” She’d heard them call the member that before. ‘Cock’ She tested the word in her head, and felt a giggle build in the back of her throat. It sounded silly in her head, and she wanted to hear it out loud. Pulling back from him, she grabbed the member, and looked at him. “Cock?”

 

He groaned, and nodded. “Yes baby, cock, and it wants inside your mouth again” She smiled, and took him back into her mouth, and that was when she realized the other two had stopped touching her. Looking from one to the other, she looked up at Tony. He smiled, and cupped her cheek, pulling his cock out, and helping her to her knees. “They want you to suck them too baby, can you do that? Can you suck all three of us?” When Trey and Travis move closer, both of them stroking their own cocks, she sat on her feet. Pain lanced her as her hurt ankle protested against the weight of her body, but she ignored it as three large weeping cocks were brought into her line of vision. All three were as thick as her wrist, and had angry red tips the size of plums. That milky juice seeped from each, and she licked her lips, suddenly craving that salty taste again. Licking from left to right, she sucked the head into her mouth of each cock, taking more and more of the length, stopping only when she couldn’t take any more.

 

“Fuck I am about to cum in her mouth now, but I want to get into that tight pussy” Trey speaks above her, causing her to look up at him. His eyes were hooded, and there was a layer of sweat coating his broad shoulders, and tight stomach. When he pulls away, and lays down beside her, he holds out his hand, in an invitation to join him. When she stays, Travis and Tony both nod, and help her up. They moved her to where he laid, and spread her legs over him, then began to lower her. His hand met her mound, and she felt him spread her juices over her nether lips, then open her wide. Looking down, he was holding his cock, and she knew in that moment that he intended to impale her on that large member. Curious, she braced her hands on his chest, and felt his muscles flex under her hands. His teeth were gritted, and when the opening of her mound met his cock, he let out a rumbling growl that caused a wave of need to crash into her, and a new gush of her juice to spill onto him.

 

“Yea baby, ride my cock” He spoke, but his voice didn’t sound the same, it sounded more guttural and thick. It slid over her skin like a blanket, and caused her to shiver in anticipation. When the thick head began to fill her, she cried out as the stinging pain of being filled overwhelmed her. She’d never felt so full in her life. Never felt the tingling sensation that ran through her. Slapping her hand on his chest, she threw her head back, only to have Tony claim her lips, as Travis cupped her breasts. They were all around her, touching, and caressing her in places she’d never thought a man could, or would. She loved the feeling, and the more she took of his cock, Trey groaned, and tightened his hands on her hips. Feeling as though she couldn’t take another inch, a hand found her mound, and pressed on her clit, making her moan and wiggle on the cock that was stretching her wide. “Dios mio” She cried out, struggling to breath.

 

Fully seated on his cock, Yara looked down into his eyes, and seen that he was looking at her, his blue eyes glowing, his mouth thinned into an almost painful expression. “Move on me baby, I won’t last long, you’re so tight, and hot” Not understanding what he wanted, he gripped her hips, and moved her up a fraction, then back down. Her eyes widened as that thick cock inside her rubbed against the walls of her pussy, and sent waves of pleasure coursing throughout her body. Widening her legs, she raised up, then lowered herself, smiling when his head thrashed from side to side. He liked when she did that, and so did she. She loved how the hand on her mound moved, putting pressure on her clit. Moving faster, each time she raised off his cock, the mouth on her breasts would suckle harder, sending jolts of pain that simmered into pleasure through her.

 

Lips caressed her neck and shoulder, then she felt the graze of teeth on the lobe of her ear. “That’s it baby, take that cock deep, make him cum Yara” Her name on his lips caused her to moan again, and she wondered if they would always have this effect on her. They made her crazed with need. Turning her head, she sought out Tony’s mouth again. She wanted to feel all three of them. Instead of seeing his kissed swollen lips, she found the flushed cock that had been deep in her mouth moments before. Sucking it into her mouth, she moaned around the girth, and hallowed her cheeks when she pulled back. That earned her a satisfied growl, and she felt emboldened by that sound, repeated it over and over. “Fuck that is sexy, watching her take two cocks like that, I wonder if she could handle a third?” Travis spoke beside her, his hand roaming over her back, and down to her ass.

 

She was lost in them, and didn’t ever want to be found. They were everywhere, and she still felt a sense of emptiness. Feeling her ass cheeks being spread, a hand at the small of her back pushes, till her breasts are crushed into Trey’s chest. His arms wrap around her waist, holding her tight, his breath fans across her ear. “Let him see that sexy ass baby” She was aware that the cock that was once in her mouth was now caressing her cheek, and she lifted her head, seeking it out once more. She suddenly felt like a cub seeking it’s mothers teet. FInding the object she craved, she sucked it into her mouth, just as she felt something slick caress her rear. Gasping, she released Tony’s cock with a pop, and glanced over her shoulder.There, at her back entrance was a blonde head, moving up and down, matching the licking feeling she had at her puckered hole. Trying to move away, the arms wrapped around her tightened, and the cock near her mouth pressed forward. “Let him taste you baby, he needs to get you ready to take his cock up that tight little ass”

 

Yara didn’t understand a single word they said, but when there was a sudden feeling of pressure at her ass, she gasped. Tony took that moment to reinsert his cock into her mouth, and thrust all the way to her throat. “FUCK YEA” Gagging, she was distracted and the pressure she felt gave way to a burning feeling. It wasn’t a bad burn, but one that added to the fullness of her pussy. All the sensations she was feeling combined to a steady build of pressure in her pussy. It was a fire building in her belly, causing her walls to clench around the cock filling her. Pulling back, breathing through her nose, she looked up at Tony, and seen him watching Travis. There was a sudden wetness to her ass, and again, she released Tony’s cock with a pop, and glanced back. Travis was fisting his cock, a trail of spit descending from his mouth, landing on her rear hole. It was such an erotic feeling, that she couldn’t take her eyes off of him, and watched as he pressed that plum sized head into her backside.

 

Crying out, Yara felt her nails bite into Trey’s shoulders as she leaned up a little. Again, they were everywhere, and she couldn’t tell where she ended and they began. Trey moaned as the thick head pushed past the barrier, and inched in more and more. She lost all ability to breath, and it took Tony cupping her face to remind her that she needed to. It took forever before Travis stopped his invasion of her backside, and was fully inserted, his thick cock balls deep in her ass. “Fuck she’s tight, it’s like I’ve died and gone to heaven” A caress to her butt was all the warning she got before he pulled out, and Trey thrust up. They moved in tandem, one pulling out, the other pushing in. Then her mouth was filled once more. She was taking all three, and it felt so right, that tears slid from her eyes. The voice inside her head that always told her when something was right or wrong spoke for the first time, and the one word that she heard made sense to Yara. ‘Mine’

 

They were hers now, just as she was theirs. She didn’t know why or how, but it was just the way it was. Moving against Trey, she lifted up, and pushed back, letting both cocks caress her inner channels. She hallowed her cheeks, on her descent up, then sucked in, when she descended down. Never in her life had she felt like she belonged, but now, in a tent, with every hole she had filled with these glorious males, she felt that she did belong. “God man, has it ever felt this good? This right?” That was Travis, she could tell by the rasp of his voice as he caressed her ass with each thrust into her. “Never Bro, it’s never been this good” That was Trey, his arms bound around her waist, his cock filling her and bringing that fire in her belly higher and higher. “She’s the one, she’s ours” Tony spoke, his cock pressing into the back of her throat, as his hands twine into her hair.

 

She felt as if she was about to fall over a cliff, the desire deep within her body ratcheting up to a crescendo that she was scared would swallow her whole. Yara knew that she would forever be changed after this moment, and as her release drew closer and closer, she was afraid that the woman she was when she first met these three wolves would be forever lost. As their movements began to pick up speed, the impending release that was building in her belly was growing as well. She felt lightheaded, and free. Never had a release felt so cataclysmic. This would be greater than any she’d ever had, and she would owe it to the three men who’d taken her. Moaning around the cock in her mouth, she felt her eyes water, and her legs quiver. When she swallowed around him, Tony bucked into her mouth, and a sudden gush of liquid hit the back of her throat. “Yea baby, swallow all of me” She did, working her throat as jet after jet hit the back of her throat. When the last of the salty sweet juice spurted from his cock, he cupped her face lovingly, and smiled. That smile pulled at her heart, and she smiled back as he slipped from her mouth. “Fuck baby, that was amazing”

 

Trey and Travis were both grunting with their thrusts, and she lowered her head to look at Trey. There was nothing she could say to him, nothing she could do. He was taking her hard and fast, his cock filling her over and over, till his eyes were like storm clouds. “I’m going to cum….fuck she’s so god damn tight” Travis gripped her hips in that moment, his words coming out as gasped praise. “So good….Can’t last any longer….So tight” Then as one, they both thrust in, their cock’s jerking, as they spewed their release into her. Hot liquid scaled Yara’s womb, and ass. Their hands everywhere as they growled and howled out their releases. It was both terrifying and gratifying to know that they felt so much pleasure because of her. The little runt of her tribe, pleasuring not only one man, but three. She felt more powerful than even Trina the Great, and as her own release crashed over her, causing her to throw her head back and scream, Yara knew that she’d never want anything else beside her males.

 

Sounds of skin slapping together filled the tent, and the scents of their sex filled her nose. The musky smells bringing another wave of release as she spilled her own juices over Trey’s cock. They were sticky and wet with their combined releases, and she loved the feeling. When the last twitch of Travis’s cock in her ass filled her, he slowly slid out, groaning, and making her whimper at the loss. Trey held her still as Travis moved, and then gently pulled out of her pussy. They gathered her close, Tony pulling her into his arms, and laying back, and Travis finding a cloth to clean her with, as Trey cuddled the front of her. Even when they pulled out of her body, she still felt the phantom thrusts. Her eyes began to grow heavy as they cleaned her sweaty hot skin. “Increible” Tony chuckled into her ear “Yes baby, that was incredible” They all laughed and agreed, their laughter the last thing she heard before sleep claimed her, and pulled her into a deep slumber.


	5. Synopsis:

18+ (currently R) - The content of this story is considered "adult". Mature themes including violence, sexuality, strong language, sexual acts and sexual situations.

Synopsis:

Trey, Tony, and Travis Walsh had been thick as thieves since they slipped out of their mothers womb twenty four years ago, and nothing had changed, or managed to come between them...at least not until now.

Sent out on a mission to locate a lost race of women thought to be descendants of the Desano tribe, the three brothers will face more tests to their loyalty than ever before in their lives. With Trey being the oldest of the triplets, he assumes the role of leader more often than not, however, in a world where only the strong survive, Tony and Travis vai for that title as well.

It isn't until they come upon a female who calls to their inner caveman that the boys all learn that sharing isn't just for toys, and the cars they drive. Yara Teresa will show them that there is something sacred to their bond, and that she is the glue that can hold them together when the world is crumbling at their feet.


End file.
